funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Player Moderator
Click here for more info! Player Moderators (colloquially pmods or just mods) are FunOrb'' players chosen specifically by Jagex staff due to their commitment to the in-game community. They are ambassadors of the game and help to maintain an enjoyable in-game environment. Other types of moderators include Forum Moderators and Jagex Moderators.' Moderator abilities Player Moderators can be recognised by the silver crown - visible next to their name when they speak in-game, or when they sending messages. The crown cannot be disabled or hidden.How can I recognise a Player Moderator? On the FunOrb forums, however, there is no visible differentiation between Player Moderators and regular players. Anyone who claims to be a Player Moderator without a crown can be reported using the report abuse menu. A Player Moderator has two direct approaches to rulebreakers.What is a Player Moderator? The first is through priority abuse reports. All abuse reports filed by Player Moderators are directed to a separate group of Jagex staff members."Moderators Team" lists the staff dedicated to taking care of Player Moderators The second way is through administering temporary, 48-hour, mutes with their report. Occasionally when a player is being particularly defiant towards the rules, a mute is required so that other players can no longer see his or her text. A Player Moderator's mute is a safety precaution to help prevent the player in question from causing any more harm to themselves or others, as it will effectively stop any attempts to freely talk. Jagex Staff provide Player Moderators with muting guidelines, and mutes are supposedly checked to ensure that they are correct. Any incorrect mutes may be lifted, and if a Moderator regularly mutes without proper reason, his or her moderator status may be removed. As soon as a Jagex Moderator checks the report, the mute is lifted and a subsequent punishment is then applied if it is needed. Players muted by Player Moderators are able to use quick chat. Player moderators also do not have a 60 second delay while reporting abuse. The messages written by a Player Moderator can be seen even by players who have turned their public chat off. Private messages sent by a Player Moderator are also visible when private chat is turned off, though Player Moderators are unable to send subsequent messages or see that the player is online via his/her friends' menu. However, players will not see text written by a Player Moderator if they are added to that player's Ignore List. Player Moderators have access to the Player Moderator Centre, which can be reached from within the Moderators article in the Game Guide. Jagex states that content discussed within these areas is strictly confidential, and any Player Moderator who reveals content within these areas will lose their moderator privileges. How Player Moderators are chosen Player Moderators are chosen specifically by Jagex staff based on their truthfulness, maturity, involvement in the FunOrb in-game and forum communities, and by the accuracy of abuse reports (therefore, not reporting someone for extremely minor reasons, or just because you can). They must also have a secure account. Players with black marks may still become Player Moderators if Jagex feels that they have learned their lesson. Though you do not have to play a certain amount of time, most moderators have played 1 year or more before being modded. It is mentioned that being on the forums helps being noticed.How does someone become a Player Moderator? Jagex will only contact the player via the Message Centre system to inform him or her that he/she has been selected to become a Player Moderator. The player is then able to accept or decline the position. New moderators are required to register certain contact details with Jagex before they receive access to any moderator tools.In-Game Safety Misconceptions There are many misconceptions regarding Player Moderators and their abilities. The truth is: Trivia *Player Moderators on RuneScape are also Player Moderators on FunOrb. However, Forum Moderators on RuneScape are not always Forum Moderators on FunOrb. *Player Moderators' crowns are not shown on the FunOrb Forums because they don't have any abilities there. This is also one of the reasons that Player Moderators are not allowed to reveal their status on the FunOrb Forums. *Player moderators previously had the exclusive ability to report players by right-clicking their names in the chat box. This was given to all players following the anti-bot update on 25 October, 2011. *Player moderators previously had exclusively the ability to submit reports without a 60-second timer. This has now been enabled for all players following 25 October, 2011. External links *''FunOrb''Knowledge Base References de:Spieler Mod es:Players moderators